They Just Don't Know You
by kaatiie
Summary: Regulus and Gwendolyn first met when they were four and had been inseperable ever since. But what happens when they suddenly find themselves in the middle of a war? When their opinions on the purification of the wizarding world drift more and more apart? Will Gwendolyn stay loyal to her family or will Regulus choose to turn his back on his?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

„Gwendolyn! We are about to leave!" Isabella Rosier called upstairs while combing her son's hair into place.

"I'm coming!" Gwendolyn screamed back and darted down the stairs and into the living, where her mother, father and brother were waiting, all of them wearing their best robes.

"Gwendolyn, what did I tell you about running around? That's not how a young lady ought to behave." Isabella scolded her daughter and fixed her bowtie in her auburn hair.

"I'm sorry mommy", Gwen said looking down at here shoes.

"Let's go now we will be the last ones to arrive", Isabella took both her son's and daughter's hand in her own and followed her husband into the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place 12", Rosier Sr. said in his deep and sometimes, in Gwen's opinion, scary voice.

Gwendolyn liked to travel by Floo Powder, what she didn't like were those parties she and her family always seemed to attend. The people were either boring or scary and she wasn't even allowed to play with the other kids because it was, according to her mother, not "lady-like". But Gwen did not want to disappoint here mother at all.

"Isabella! It is no nice to see you!" A short and very strong build woman was greeting them. "And Kendrick", she turned to Gwen's father. "I believe Orion is somewhere over there" she said and pointed to the other side of the room. Rosier Sr. gave a court nod and made his way through the crowd.

"Walburga, I'm sure you do remember son Evan?", Isabella nodding to her son.

"Of course I do." Walburga said as Evan bowed slightly to greet her.

"It is nice to see you again Mrs. Black" he said with a bright smile. Evan had always been one to be quite confident.

"And this is my daughter, Gwendolyn."

Gwen gave a shy courtesy but didn't say anything, not knowing if it was her allowed to talk.

"Well Isabella I have to say she truly is adorable." Mrs. Black said and Gwen gave small smile.

"And where are your sons, Walburga?" Isabella asked.

"Oh they are just…Sirius!" she said loudly as she spotted her eldest trying to scare his little brother with something that looked suspiciously like a spider. Both boys turned around to look at their mother, Sirius dropping the spider in the process. "Come here! Both of you!"

Regulus immediately made his way over to his mother, Sirius however rolled his eyes (fortunately for him his mother hadn't noticed) and followed his brother through the room, much slower though.

When they arrived where their mother and her guests were waiting Mrs. Black introduced them.

"Sirius, Regulus, I assume you remember Isabella Rosier?"

"Of course, mother" Regulus replied and turned to Mrs. Rosier "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"Yeah…pleasure" mumbled Sirius and gave a small nod.

Walburga Black looked disapprovingly at her eldest son before speaking up again.

"And this is her son Evan and her daughter Gwendolyn."

"Hey" Sirius earned another look from his mother.

Regulus however, wanting to please his mother and show Mrs. Rosier that he wasn't as bad-mannered as his brother, stepped forward, took Gwendolyn's hand and kissed it, just like his mother taught him. He heard his brother snot behind him and when he stood back up straight he his cheeks were covered in a faint blush.

"Well Walburga I have to say that your…ehm boys are very well-mannered" Mrs. Rosier said , though she was clearly referring to the younger one.

"I do my best, but of course there are still a lot of things they need to learn" she said, looking at Sirius, who wasn't even listening and looking around the room.

"Mother, am I excused?" Evan asked.

"You are my dear" and her son made his way to his friend, whom he just had spotted.

Sirius left as well, but unlike Evan he didn't ask for his mother's permission.

Sensing his mother's rising anger Regulus quickly spoke up.

"Mother? May I show Miss Gwendolyn my owl?" he asked.

The two witches looked at each other with mild excitement on their faces.

"Of course, darling. Do you remember what I taught you?"

Regulus nodded.

"Good then off you go, you two"

Regulus nodded at Mrs. Rosier before carefully places a hand on Gwen's back and leading her through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been thinking about posting this story for some time now, so let's see where this is going.**

 **And also thank you for reading, following and reviewing! I really appreciate that!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling**

 **Ten years later**

"I wish you a wonderful year." Isabella Rosier told her children, hugging both of them goodbye.

"Gwendolyn, I hope you will do well in your O.W.L.s. Not like your brother." She was looking at her son disapprovingly, but Evan just rolled his eyes. Their mother was going on about how bad he did in his O.W.L.s all summer and he was glad to go back to Hogwarts so he didn't have to listen to her rambling anymore.

"Of course mother." Gwendolyn said as Isabella released her daughter.

"Now get on the train. And do not forget to write to us. Especially you Evan."

"Yeah, yeah. See you at Christmas. Goodbye mother." Evan turned around, picked up his trunk and made his way to the crimson train. Gwendolyn followed him suit, sending one last smile towards her mother.

"And take care of your sister!" Mrs. Rosier called after them before they finally got onto the train.

"See you later." Evan said to his sister and began searching for his friends. Gwendolyn sighed before putting her trunk away and then walking down the corridor to attend her first prefect meeting. It would be a lie if Gwendolyn said she wasn't at least a bit proud to have received the badge. Even her brother hadn't.

The Head Boy and Girl were already there, as well as some of the prefects.

"Hey Gwen." A more than familiar voice said. It didn't even take Gwendolyn a second to spot the black haired boy she called her best friend. Quickly she sat down on the seat right next to him.

"How was your summer?" he asked her.

"You already know that. We've seen each other at least once a week." Gwen reminded him, smiling.

"Still. Something might've happened the last few days." He said shrugging.

"Apart from mother going on about Evan's O.W.L. results, no nothing new from here. What about you? Anything interesting?"

Regulus' smile dropped. "Mother and Sirius got into a fight. Again."

Gwendolyn looked at him sympathetically. She knew that although he never showed it, the fights between his mother and brother upset him much more than he'd admit.

Before she could reply though the Head Boy, Gwen thought his name was Matt, cleared his throat and gave a small speech, in which he only explained how much responsibility they now had and what exactly what they should do. After the meeting Gwen and Regulus were assigned to do their first patrol.

"Are you excited for the Quidditch Cup this year?" Gwen asked when they walked down the corridor. Regulus' eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite sport.

"Of course I am! I heard all of our team members have new brooms and with Evan being our new captain I'm sure we will beat the other houses with no problem-"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Reggie." A voice interrupted Regulus. He stiffened and the pair of them turned around and came face to face with Sirius and his friends, also known as the Marauders.

"Sirius." Gwendolyn greeted him.

"Hey Gwen. Nice to see you again." He smiled at her before turning back to face his brother. "You know as well as I do that it takes more than some new brooms to win a game. It actually takes skill, which your team seems to lack."

"Then why did we beat you in previous matches?" Regulus asked, his brows raised.

"That, my dear brother, was just luck and a hell lot of cheating. You Slytherins couldn't play fair to save your lives."

Gwen sensed that if they wouldn't be stopped soon it might escalate and that was something she did not want to happen at all. And since Sirius friends did not show any sign to interfere, she thought it was up to her to separate the two brothers.

"Alright Sirius" she said before Regulus could reply. "As much as we would like to stay and talk, we are on patrol now so we better get going."

"Of course Gwen. We will leave you two be then. For now." A sly smile was playing Sirius' lips as he looked at his brother.

"Come on Reg, let's go" Gwen put a hand on one of his arms made him turn around.

As they walked away they hurt Sirius and his friends snigger after Sirius made a "woosh" sound.

Regulus turned around to glare at them but Gwendolyn grabbed his arm and dragged him along (she was stronger than she looked like), which made the Marauders crack up even more.

"Just ignore them. They'll get bored of it eventually." Gwen tried to calm him down.

"You know as well as I do that he won't get tired of it." He sighed.

The rest of their patrol went by without any further incidents. The next few hours they spent in their compartment talking and playing wizard chess (Gwen won almost all of them and Regulus denied that he let her win on purpose). At some point they bought some sweets. Gwen got herself enough chocolate frogs to last for at least four weeks. Her mother never allowed her to eat too many sweets, afraid she might gain too much weight. Being able to eat as much chocolate as she wanted was only one reason why she loved going back to Hogwarts.

Finally the train slowed down and soon Gwendolyn and Regulus found themselves in a carriage with Vivienne Swanston and Rosalie Graham, two girls Gwen shared her dorm with. They were also the closest thing to female friends Gwendolyn had. Of course her parents only allowed her to interact with purebloods only, preferably who were in Slytherin as well. But those girls either thought the whole world rotated around them or they just wanted to become friends with Gwen so they could get closer to Evan. A thought that made Gwendolyn shudder. Vivienne and Rose however, didn't want anything from Evan, though they still thought they were better than ninety percent of the schools population. But at least they weren't as extreme as the other girls.

The whole way up to the castle Rose was telling them about some guy her parents introduced her to and how much she hoped that they were going to be betrothed soon. That was the thing Gwen probably feared the most: Being married off to some guy, whom she might not even know or worse, who treated her badly. She once told Viv and Rose about her concerns but they just waved it off, saying that with her bloodline she wouldn't have to worry to find the perfect husband. Gwen just hoped that they were right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Every time Gwen stepped into the castle, she felt like coming home. Not that she didn't like being actually being at home, but in the Rosier mansion she felt more alone than anything. Her father was either away or in his study. Their parents never really told them what their father was doing all this time, but lately Evan spent more and more time with his father and he wouldn't tell her either. Saying it wasn't her business. Her mother often met with other witches her age to maintain social connections. Sometimes, when Gwen was really bored, she'd come along, but usually she either met up with Regulus or stayed at home and spent time with their house elf Tipsy. (Something her parents must not find out under any circumstances because they thought Tipsy wasn't even worth a bag of scum). At Hogwarts however, she was never alone and that was the thing she enjoyed the most.

Before they could start on the feast they had to wait for the first years to get sorted. Many older students did not like the sorting ceremony because it only made them wait longer for their food. Gwen remembered when she was up there. The anxiety building up in her stomach and the relief when she was sorted into Slytherin house. She could not imagine what her parents would have done if she had been sorted into any other house. But hearing from Regulus how their parents, especially their mother, treated Sirius, she did not want to find out.

After the last first year was sorted (Hazel Warrington into Ravenclaw) Dumbledore told them to tuck in. Something he did not need to tell his students twice. The food was delicious, as always, and after everyone finished dessert (Gwen treated herself with two slices of chocolate cake) the headmaster sent them all to their dorms.

"Hey Reg, where are you going?" Gwen asked her black haired friend.

"The common room." He said with a confused expression.

"You do know that we are assigned to lead the first years there, don't you?"

"Oh…yes of course. First years follow us!" he shouted into the crowed of students.

Being the new prefects, it was Gwen's and Regulus' duty to show the first years to the Slytherin common room. The new students made their way to the two of them. Gwen knew one or two from the social gatherings she was attending with her family.

When the majority of older students left the Great Hall the group made their way to the dungeons. Gwendolyn telling them a few facts about the castle and pointing out spots that would help the kids to find their way back to the dungeons in case they got lost.

As soon as they set foot into the Slytherin common room the first years looked around in awe. Gwen smiled, knowing she reacted exactly the same. The green sofas and lamps, as well as the fact that it was located under the lake, which caused the room to shine in a greenish light, gave the common room a kind of mysterious aura.

"Alright, you find the girls dorms on the right and the boys on the left. Your trunks have already been brought in here for you so don't worry about that. Lessons will start tomorrow at eight o'clock. Make sure you won't be late on your first day. You will receive your timetables during breakfast from professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house. If you have any questions you can ask Regulus, me or any other prefect. Curfew is at 10 pm sharp. Anyone who is still out by then will get house points taken or detention. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Gwen finished her little speech and looked over the crowed of tired students. A few moments of silence passed she spoke up again. "Good. Now off with and do not stay up too late. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

With that the first years made their way in the direction of the dorms, leaving the two fifth years in the middle of the room.

"That went well." Said Regulus as he plopped down on one of the sofas. Gwen sat down next to him, her back straight.

"Come on, Gwen. Your parents aren't around, you don't have to sit like that. It really does look uncomfortable. Besides" he smirked at her "I already know you're not a real lady."

Gwen turned to him, her eyebrows raised playfully. "Excuse me? This is not how you are supposed to talk to a _lady,_ Mr. Black _._ "

Regulus snorted. "Yeah but like I said. You aren't a 'real lady', Miss Rosier."

"And why is that?"

"If I do remember correctly I saw you eating two big pieces of chocolate cake, rather un-lady like may I add."

Gwendolyn flushed bright red, which caused Regulus to let out a loud laugh.

"I'm just messing with you, Gwen." He said laughing and nudged her shoulder lightly. "Of course you are a real lady. My apologies." He grinned at her.

"Shut up." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

"Now that's un-la-" Reg started but was cut off pushing his shoulder, which almost sent him flying of the couch.

"Oi! Getting abusive now, are we?"

"I said shut up!" Gwen said laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Regulus held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I'll keep my mouth shut…for now."

Gwen groaned exasperatedly, though she liked this playful side of Regulus. He did not show it often and only when they were alone. Not even his brother knew this side of him. But that was no surprise. The Black brothers were never really close but ever since Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor they drifted apart even more.

"I'm going to bed." Gwen stood up and slowly made her way to her dorm. "Goodnight Regulus."

"Night Gwen!" he shouted after her as she was climbing the stairs to her dorm, where her beloved bed was already waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Gwendolyn and Regulus made their way to the Great Hall. It didn't take long until their breakfast was interrupted by none other than Slughorn himself.

"Ah Miss Rosier, Mr. Black!"

"Good morning, Professor." Gwen greeted their potions master politely. Regulus gave short "Professor" before Slughorn spoke up again.

"Where do I have your schedules…" Slughorn was looking through his stag of timetables before pulled out two pieces of paper with a rather loud "Aha!"

"Here they are. I assume I do not have to worry about you taking this year seriously? I am afraid a few of last year's students did not take the exams as seriously as I hoped." Gwen knew her brother was among those students. "But I am confident that you won't disappoint me. I mean as prefects you have to be a good example for the younger students."

"Of course, Professor." Gwen smiled at older wizard.

"Alright then. Ah Miss Swanston!" he called out as Vivienne sat down a few seats down the table. As Slughorn was talking animatedly to Vivienne, who looked a bit confused as to why Slughorn was in such a good mood so early in the morning.

"You know" Regulus started as they left the Great Hall to get to their first class, which was Charms. "I never really understood how HE got sorted into Slytherin. I mean he doesn't really seem like the type."

"I'm sure the sorting hat had tis reasons. Come on, or else we will be late."

They were one of the first students to arrive and therefore had the advantage of being able to choose their seats before the good ones were taken. Second row seemed like the best option (Gwen wanted to follow the lessons without any problems without being labled as a nerd).

The rest of the day passed without any special incidences, apart from huge amount of homework the teachers are already giving them. Gwen knew that this year was going to be hart but never did she imagine it was going to be this hart.

"Are you coming with me to the library after dinner?" Gwen asked Regulus as they both set down at the Slytherin table.

"Why?" he looked at her confused. "It's only the first day, Gwen."

"You do realise how much work we already have to do? Besides, you know I like to finish things as soon as possible."

Reg sighed. "I know."

"There you are, Black." The two fifth years looked up to see Evan coming over to them. "Here is the new training schedule. Try-outs are this weekend and I expect you to be there, just like the rest of the team. Only because you got on it last year doesn't mean you can sit back and relax. If I find a better Seeker you're off the team."

"Evan!?" his sister exclaimed, an incredulous look on her face. "You can't just through them out of the team."

"Do you see that, sis?" he pointed to the badge attached to his school uniform. "This little badge means that I have the power to through people off the team without any further explanation."

"I highly doubt that." Gwen looked at him sceptically.

"Don't talk about things you don't know a thing about." He snapped and turned back to Regulus. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted", he sent another glare at his sister, "Be there on time on Saturday. Training starts then next week. I managed to book the field every Tuesday and Friday until Christmas break. Any questions?" when Regulus shook his head Evan continued, "Good. See you around." And with that he set off to sit with his friends at the other end of the table.

"No offence but…" Regulus started, casting a quick glance at the group of sixth year boys talking in hushed voices "your brother is a prick."

"Yeah…I know. But don't worry. I know you'll make it on the team again."

"That's not what I meant. I bet you know more about strategies than he does."

"I'm not so sure. Evan's on the team for years and I've never really flown a broom before so…"

"Yeah but he's a Beater. They often are just muscles and no brain, accompanied with arrogance. Your and my brother are the perfect examples."

"Well… compared to my brother, yours is a genius." Gwen stated seriously.

Regulus snorted. "Right. He does not take anything seriously, he has more detention than any other student in the history of Hogwarts, thinks he is so amazing because he's a bloody Beater and he's a ladies man. He doesn't respect our-"

"Okay, okay!" Gwen interrupted Regulus' ranting. "I get it. But he is intelligent. You can't deny that. How many O.W.L.s has he got? Eight? That's quite impressive. That's twice as much as Evan got."

"Maybe…"he grumbled under his breath.

"Oh come on, Reg." Gwen said, a small laugh escaped her lips. "It almost sounds like you're jealous."

"Me?! Jealous? Ha!" Regulus said defensively. "Please, Gwen. I thought you knew me better than that."

Gwen shrugged. "Just saying." She stood up. "I'll head to the library now. You coming with me?"

"Nah. I think I'll go straight to the common room."

"Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you. You can't keep procrastinating forever."

"We'll see about that." Reg said, smiling up at her.

The library that evening was rather empty, much to Gwendolyn's delight. She hated it when the library was full of students that didn't even study were disturbing her study time. One reason why she preferred studying with Regulus. He was either quietly working for himself or they were discussing the topic they were concentrating on. Vivienne and Rose on the other would rather discuss which guy they had an eye on or comment about other girls' clothes, hair, etc.

After one and a half hour Gwen finished her Charms essay and revised the chapter about werewolves and animagi for Defence against the Dark Arts. Seeing as it was almost time for curfew, Gwen made her way back to the common room and headed straight to her dorm. It didn't take long for sleep to come. Before she fell into a dreamless sleep, she prayed that this year wasn't going to be as stressful as she feared it would.

 **Please let me know what you think so far**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I appreciate that so much! I hope you like the next chapter, enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 4**

When the weekend finally arrived, Gwen was more than happy for the short break. Though she couldn't really call it a break. They had more homework to do than there was enough time. For people who did not really care about grades it wasn't that stressful. Others, however, were more concerned about their exams. Gwen being one of them. But she reckoned that when the exam dates came closer, they'd all regret their laziness at the beginning of the year.

Nevertheless, Gwen found herself on Saturday sitting with Vivienne and Rose, watching the Quidditch try-outs for the Slytherin team. She wanted to support her friend and although he denied it all week, she knew that Regulus was at least a little bit nervous.

Three post were available. Beater, Chaser and Keeper. Gwen knew from experience that Evan could be a real prick, and he did not disappoint. Before they even mounted their brooms her brother already sent about half of the boys off the pitch, as well as all of three girls that wanted to try out. It really was unfair that there were no girls on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. All the other teams had girls on them, some of them even became Captain. Unfortunately their team only have Captains like Evan. In their opinion, girls weren't good enough and should rather cheer the guys on than play it themselves. If Gwen was allowed to have her own broom she probably would have had tried out herself, but her mother strictly refused to buy her one and after weeks of begging she eventually gave up. She wasn't even allowed to use Evan's old ones. Not that they would remain in their home long enough for Gwen to even try and sneak out. Their mother disposed them as soon as possible. But it's not just the broom. Like those three girls, Gwen wouldn't even get a chance to show what she can. She had even less of chance because Evan would never want his sister on the team.

Back on the field, Evan finally told them to get on their brooms and up in the air. As soon as the boys started the actual try-out, Viv and Rose started gushing about how 'amazing' they looked and 'talented' they all were.

"You know, your brother is now even more attractive. Being captain and all." Viv said, her eyes following Evan's every move.

Gwen's face scrunched up at the comment.

"Please, don't say anything like that ever again."

"Okay, I won't…when you're around." Viv grinned at her friend and Gwen let out a small groan.

She knew that a lot of girls at Hogwarts fancied her brother, but even after years she felt uncomfortable when girls, especially her friends, were fangirling about him when she was in earshot.

"Okay, let's talk about you then." Rose smirked.

"Me?" Gwen looked surprised at her friend.

"Yes. Well about Regulus, to be more exact."

"What about him." Gwen said a little bit too quickly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"He's quite good looking, isn't he?" Viv spoke up and Gwen turned her head to look at her. As soon as she met her eyes, Gwen looked down at her lap, staring at her hands.

"I suppose." She mumbled, not daring to look at either of them. She didn't even know why she was acting like this.

From the distance she could hear her brother's voice, yelling instructions to the players.

"But not as good as Sirius, though." Rose said matter-of-factly. "What do you say, Gwen?"

Gwen really did not like the direction this conversation was going. She felt Vivienne and Rose staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Fortunately for her, Evan chose this moment to let his anger out on some poor third year, who tried out as Beater and almost knocked Avery off his broom, trying to hit the Bludger properly. Needless to say he didn't make it on the team. The boy looked absolutely terrified and left the pitch as fast as he could.

"I really don't know how you can find Evan attractive, when he's an insensitive….well jerk about ninety percent of the time." Suddenly discussing her friend's small crush on her brother did not sound that disgusting anymore.

"The heart wants what it wants." Vivienne shrugged, which made Gwen shake her head. "But don't change the topic."

Gwen groaned. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Any specific reason why?" Rose questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"No. I just don't want to. No explanation needed." Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and gave a sharp nod, signalling that this discussion was over, at least for her.

She caught sight of Regulus, as he was searching for the snitch. Even though he was quite some distance away from the stand, the three girls were sitting on, she could clearly make out the expression on his face. He always wore that expression of pure concentration either while playing Quidditch, or studying. Of course there were a few differences, all of whom Gwen knew by heart by now. Regulus was like an open book to her and the other way round. It is almost impossible for them to keep secrets from each other.

Evan kept them playing for another thirty minutes, in which Gwen was relieved that Rose and Viv dropped the subject of the Black brothers. At least for the moment.

The new Beater was some bulky fourth year Gwen had seen sometimes in the common room. The new chaser was some seventh year, who did not really looked happy about the fact that Evan was ordering him around. One look was enough for Gwen to know that those to certainly would not become friends anytime soon. The Keeper position snatched some guy called Killian. He was in fifth year as well, though Gwen never really had never properly talked to him, except from a polite 'Hello' when they passed each other. The rest of the team stayed the same.

The trio was waiting for the boys outside the changing rooms. The first one out was the fourth year. He was the youngest on the team and Gwen felt kind of sorry for him, imagining that the older guys gave him probably a harder time than necessary.

Next one out was the seventh year boy, followed by Killian. The latter nodded politely at the girls, even sending them a smile, which Gwen replayed.

Loud talking announced the arrival of Evan, Avery and Mulciber.

"You guys were brilliant!" Viv gushed and Gwen had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes.

Always loving being the centre of female attention, all three of them straightened their posture.

"Well thank you Vivienne." Evan swung one arm around her shoulder. The group started to walk towards the castle, Vivienne sending a wink in Gwen's direction.

"You coming, Gwen?" Rose asked, when she noticed that Gwen wasn't following them.

"I'm waiting for Regulus. See you in the common room." Gwen waved shortly at them, not liking the smirk on Rose's face at all.

Not half a minute later Regulus finally came out of the changing room. As soon as he stepped outside, Gwendolyn threw her arms around his neck. Regulus, not expecting being tackled like that, stumbled a few steps back, trying not to lose his balance, letting out a small 'oof' sound.

"See?" Gwen exclaimed happily and leaned back to look at him. "I knew you would make it again!" And she hugged him again.

After a few short moments, she finally felt him hugging her back. Not as enthusiastically as Gwen hugged him, but more like she was a china doll and he was afraid he'd break her.

Suddenly Rose's and Vivienne's words popped into her head again and she quickly stepped back, putting a few inches between them.

"Ehm…" she cleared her throat, hoping that Regulus would not notice her suddenly coloured cheeks. "We should get back inside the castle." She turned around and hurried up the way to the castle. Regulus followed her, a little confused though.

'Damn Rose and Viv' Gwen thought as they slowly neared the castle.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The weeks flew by and slowly but surely more and more fifth and seventh years could be seen studying. Not all though, but definitely more than at the beginning of the term. That did not include Evan, though. Whenever Gwen saw him, he was either with some girls or with his friends. Frankly she preferred it when his faced was glued to some naïve girl, who believed every word he said. It was disgusting, yes, but every time he was with his friends, the group would be a fair distance from everyone else, speaking in hushed voices. Gwen never really managed to get close enough to actually listen into their conversations, however it almost looked like they were plotting something evil. Though none of them was a straight-A, or rather straight-O, student they certainly did a good job in making sure that unwanted listeners wouldn't even catch as much as a single word from their conversations.

At the end of October Gwen spent her evening in the library. It was the night before Halloween and only a small amount of students was willing to spend it studying. Gwen did not complain, though. When she finished her essay about the properties of moonstone, she heard mumbling a few tables behind her, almost immediately recognising her brother's. She knew she shouldn't try and listen into their conversations, Evan certainly would be mad if he ever found out, but Gwen just couldn't help herself.

From her table it wasn't possible to decipher anything useful. Making sure no one paid any attention to her, she stood up and cautiously made her way behind the shelve next to the sixth year boys' table. For she didn't want to look suspicious, she grabbed the first book she saw and started to flick through the pages, while listening intently to her brothers voice.

"I'm sure I'll get it this Christmas. Father did not tell me directly, but I have my reasons to believe I will. Since the ministry is randomly controlling owls it's almost impossible to-"

"You do know it's rude to eavesdrop, don't you?" A voice whispered to Gwen's left, making her drop the book and clasping a hand over her mouth, to prevent the squeal, which would've certainly given away her presence to her older boys, escaping her lips. Her heart beating faster and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The bang of the book when it hit the floor, though, was loud enough to make them stop talking.

"I think there's someone who's not supposed to." Avery spoke up, his voice giving away that he was less than thrilled about the interruption.

Before anyone of them could go and investigate themselves, Sirius carefully walked around Gwen's slightly shaking form. Casually picking the book up, he revealed his presence to the now standing Slytherins. Though, all four of them looked quite intimidating, at least to Gwen, Sirius didn't seem to be faced by them at all.

"Sorry guys. Didn't want to interrupt your little tea party." Sirius said, leaning against the book shelve, blocking their view from Gwen, who tried not to move a single muscle.

"You've been spying on us, Black?" Rabastan's voice clearly stating his dislike for Sirius.

"Me? Spying?" Sirius faked innocence. "Please. Not everything revolves around you. Besides, last time I checked, all students are allowed to spend their time in here."

"As if you'd voluntarily step foot in here." Evan spoke up.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sirius retorted. "But believe it or not. Even I write one or two essays, you know."

"The library is closing now, boys." Madame Pince said in a voice that did not left room for any argument.

"Of course, Ma'am. We'll be out in a few seconds." Sirius told her politely. Frankly it was a bit weird seeing Sirius showing manners. Usually he didn't care about behaving properly according to the wizarding society. However, sometimes his pureblood education did shine through.

Madame Pince disappeared behind the bookshelves again after sending the group of boys a pointing look, which clearly said she did not tolerate any kind of trouble in her library.

After a few moments of silence Evan spoke up again. "C'mon guys. Let's go." Sending another nasty look towards Sirius, the group of four left.

As soon as they were out of sight the older Black brother turned to look at Gwen, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sirius Orion Black, don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" Gwen had her hands on her hips, scowling the older boy like her mother did with her brother when he was younger, and sometimes still today.

"Oh so now you are giving me a lecture on sneaking up on people? Well what about you listening into others conversations?"

Gwen blushed. "I did not listen into their conversation." She mumbled.

Sirius snorted. "You know, for a Slytherin you are exceptionally bad at lying."

"I'm not!" Gwen said and quickly added "Lying I mean."

Sirius watched her with an amused expression. "Sure you're not."

Gwen grabbed her things while Sirius put the book back where it belonged and together they made the out of the library.

"A simple 'thank you' for saving your arse back in there would be appreciated, you know?"

"Thanks" Gwen told him sincerely. He did safe her, but on the other hand he was the reason she dropped the book in the first place.

"Oh you know, you don't have to thank me. It is my duty to safe pretty girls from being discovered spying on other people." He smirked at her.

"I told you I wasn't spying." Gwen defended herself.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat." He looked at his watch. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have some important business to attend to."

"But it's almost curfew." Gwen pointed out.

"I know" Sirius simply replied before turning round the next corner.

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the spot where he just disappeared.

Shaking her head, she turned around to head back to the common room when a voice made her drop her books. Again.

"What did he want?" Regulus' voice came out of nowhere.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "What is it with you two and sneaking up on people, almost scaring them to death?"

She bend down to pick up her things, Regulus following suit.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He said as they stood up. "But seriously, what did he want."

Gwen sighed. "Well…I might have been eavesdropping and he saved me from being discovered."

"Who did you eavesdrop on?"

"Evan and his friends. I think they are up to something."

They arrived at the common room and sat down in a quiet corner.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She looked around the almost empty common room before facing Regulus again. "I just have a bad feeling. He said something about getting something on Christmas and about receiving letters from our father. Father never writes us, only if it's really important."

"I wouldn't bother thinking about it too much. With the OWLs coming closer, we definitely have enough on our mind already. Besides", he added, "Evan's already off age so he can do whatever he wants to."

And that was exactly what worried Gwen.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks flew by and before everyone knew it, Christmas holidays had finally arrived. Gwen and her fellow roommates were busy packing their trunks. All of them would be going home for the break, since Christmas time was a busy time in the wizarding society. Not because of the actual Christmas celebration (only Muggles celebrated that holiday), but an Odyssey of dinner parties, social gatherings and of course balls. Everyone who had a name in the high wizarding society was hosting their own event. For Gwen this meant having to go through endless nights in her best dresses, conversing with people she hardly knew, dancing with young men, who were, in her parents' eyes, husband material.

"Has anyone seen my green bra?" Georgia called out from under the bed.

"Probably in your last night's boyfriend's dorm." Rose whispered rather loudly. Vivienne giggled and Gwen cracked a small smile. Georgia was indeed known for her numerous boyfriends. She usually was with them for a few days, sometimes weeks before she moved on to the next one. Her looks, as well as the Veela blood that ran through her veins, got her quite a number of guys wrapped around her finger. Among the female population, she wasn't too popular, since she wasn't known for her fair-play and she didn't even stop from guys who were in a relationship. Besides sharing a room, Gwen never had a lot to do with her and just hopped she would never be on the receiving end of her wrath. Not that Gwen wouldn't be able to defend herself, but she preferred to stay on everyone's good side. I made life a lot easier.

"I heard that." Georgia's head re-appeared and she sent a glare to Rose, who just shrugged and continued packing away her own things.

Every time arrived at Hogwarts, Gwen started off with her things quite neatly, but as time went on, the messier she got, despite her determination to stay organized for longer than just a few days. However, she was nowhere near as bad as Viv. She often arrived with her trunk already looking like it merely survived a bomb attack from the inside. Still Viv was one of those people who never lost anything. She always knew where every single item she brought with her was, though Gwen was yet to figure out how she actually did it.

"Are you done yet?" Vivienne asked

"Almost." Gwen replied as she pulled her night gown from under her cat, who was less than happy about being awoken so rudely. It almost looked like he was glaring at her. Letting out a sigh, Gwen walked over where Blue found a new spot on her pillow. "Sorry, Blue." She petted him on the head. Blue nuzzled his head in the palm of Gwen's hand and purred, telling her he forgave her.

"Merlin, Gwen! Stop talking to the cat and get going. I'm hungry and breakfast is over soon!"

Gwen couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Viv's almost panicked voice.

"Alright, alright. We can go." She stood up and followed the two other girls down to the common room and together they went to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was less crowed than usual, seeing as those who stayed over the holidays were probably still in bed, and apparently most of those who were leaving had prcrastinated packing their trunk until the last minute. Typical student behaviour.

They sat down at the far end of the table and Viv started right away piling almost everything within her reach on her table.

"How can you eat so much and still be that thin? I'm sorry but that's not possible." Rose said in a teasing tone, but Gwen could also detect a hint of envy in her eyes.

"I don't know." Viv shrugged. "But I won't complain."

When it was almost time to get to the train, the three of them headed to get their trunks. It took Gwen a bit longer to get ready to go, since Blue wasn't really fond of the cage he had to be carried in. And to share his misery with everyone he meowed quite loudly.

In the common room they met Regulus and a few other boys from their year. Regulus, already used to Blue's attitude, smirked at Gwen. "I see he's in a good mood again."

"Shut up." Gwen said, holding the cage at eye-level and giving Blue a stern look through the bars. "Both of you." As a response, Blue meowed in her face and Regulus let out a laugh.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Those seventh years look like they want to drown Blue in the lake."

Following his gaze, Gwen's eyes landed on a group of seventh year boys, who indeed looked ready to silence her cat. No matter the costs.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here."

When they finally could get on the train (Blue was still complaining) they got a compartment for themselves and as soon as the door was closed, Gwen opened the cage and Blue stopped immediately. She grabbed one of Blue's blankets and put it on the seat next to hers. He stepped on the blanket, made a few circles on it before lying down and closing his eyes.

"You do know that's your fault." Reg pointed out. "His attitude I mean."

"How so?" Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, stroking Blue's back.

"You spoiled him senseless. You still do. He's totally wrapped you around his finger…or paw in his case."

"That's not true." Gwen argued, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes it is, and you know it. You just won't admit it."

"Maybe…I did spoil him. But only a little." She added. "I just can't help myself. How can you say know to that face?" with one finger she was stroking him behind his ear, which made him tilt his head to the side.

"That's rather easy, you know." He said, eyes on the cat. "Every time he looks at me, I can literally see him plotting my murder in that little head of his." After a pause he added. "Seriously, he looks like the most evil cat that ever existed."

"Now you're exaggerating." Gwen accused her friend.

Reg put his hands up in surrender. "Just telling the truth."

Again Gwen rolled her eyes and looked down at her little sweetheart. He had dark grey, almost black long hair, that got lighter the closer it come to his belly, where it was a light grey colour. His eyes are the reason for his name. They are light blue, but in a certain light they appear almost grey. Her brother often teased her because he thought 'Blue' was just a ridiculous name for a cat. Or anything at all. She once told Reg that she thought Blue's eyes would look quite similar to his own, when in the right light. Reg tried to argue with her that they did not, but to no avail. And even if he did not agree with Gwen on that matter, she still somehow always ended up thinking of Reg when Blue was looking at her with those big blue/grey eyes.


End file.
